striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Option A
Option A ( ) is one of Hiryu's three offensive Options, debuting in the first Strider and returning in Strider (2014). It's also a primary part of Hiryu's movelist in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. In English, this Option is also known as the Dipodal Saucer'Sega (September 1990, Mega Drive). ''Strider (English). Instruction manual, Pg. 12, translated from the original '''Disk-Type Bipedal Robot ( )Sega (September 1990, Mega Drive). Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Instruction manual, Pg. 16. In Japanese its also known as the Mushroom-Type Robot ( ).Capcom (February 2000, PlayStation). Strider Hiryû 1&2 (Japanese). Instruction Manual, Pg. 12Capcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 09 Models Strider (CPS-1) Option A is a small top-rounded satellite-like drone with two small legs. it moves around Hiryu after being picked up, either by walking or floating in a loose circular orbit. Whenever an enemy is nearby, the Saucer attempts to destroy it by contact. Every time Hiryu attacks, the Saucer shoots a ring-shaped laser beam which homes-in on the closest enemy, and returns afterwards like a boomerang. Hiryu can hold a maximum of two of this Option at the same time, and the lifebar units connected to them change from green to red. They have no time limit, only dissapearing if Hiryu loses the life unit linked to them. Its stated Hiryu controls these Options through a control unit found in his waistStaff (1993). "Capcom Illustration Gallery". Club Capcom (0). Pg. 11-12, likely in his loose-fitting belt. Option A possess the following equipment: ::Shock Absorber ( ) - Installed as the "feet" of the Option allowing it to walk through any surface unhindered. The legs function by a Joint Movement Motor ( ) installed on each one. ::Gravity Control Engine ( ) - A machine found inside the Option's small central part, allowing it to float around Hiryu in an orbit. A Body Balancer ( ) is found above it and further helps with its movement. Strider (2014) Option-A takes the form of a small round-shaped satellite with a yellow plasma circular top marked with Hiryu's "Hi" kanji, and three small extensions on the bottom (now a tripodal drone, rather than bipedal). Once active, two Option-A circle around Hiryu, protecting him from projectiles that the Reflect Cypher can't deflect, such as missiles and high-caliber fire. It also assists Hiryu by shooting yellow plasma orbs whenever he swings his Cypher. The Option can also hack specific electronic locks or computer-protected control devices to unlock new areas. The Option is the second one of the three to be found, located inside a Pickup Cradle in the Industry's Ventilation Station, protected by the three Winds. During battle, Tong Pooh can also summon her own version of the Option-A, producing two green-colored units to briefly assist her. In Marvel vs. Capcom Hiryu uses Option A in his Formation B technique, where he summons a single unit which floats next to him, and can be turned into a fiery projectile by repeating the command. The attack serves as a long-range projectile attack. Option A is also summoned during Hiryu's iconic Hyper Combo, Ouroboros. Much closer to their original function, two Option A spin around Hiryu, damaging the enemy on contact and shooting plasma rings whenever Hiryu attacks. The Hyper stays a limited time, indicated by a small depleting bar that appears next to Hiryu. This is considered one of the strongest power-up type Hypers in the series, and was turned into a Level 3 Hyper Combo in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. In Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite the Hyper Combo was brought back to being Level 1, and the Option's spinning speed was reduced. The Option's gameplay function in the 2014 Strider was inspired from the Hyper Combo. All Option A moves are also featured in Hiryu's movelist from Project X Zone 2. Other Appearances Dead Rising 3 Option A appears as a power-up item in Dead Rising 3's 2014 DLC mode Super Ultra Dead Rising 3' Arcade Remix Hyper Edition EX Plus α. Once activated, the Option works as usual: two saucers appear surrounding the player character, and damage any zombie that comes into contact with them. They also shoot blue energy orbs each time the player attacks, which explode into larger blasts when making contact with zombies or any surface. The power-up lasts around 10 seconds. Monster Hunter Generations Option A appears in Monster Hunter Generations as part of a Strider-themed free DLC equipment set. Simply called "Option" in-game, it's a crafting material needed to create all parts of the "Hiryu" armor set and the "Light Sword Cypher" weapon. Its description reads: "A small robot that supports Hiryu on his missions by firing beams or blocking attacks." Gallery Str_OptionA_ring.png|Ring shots from Strider Str_optionA_sketch.png|Option A sketch Str_optionA_action_sketch.png|Option A movement sketch StrHD_Option-A.png|Option-A from the 2014 Strider StrHD_option-a_shield.png|Option-A's protective shield StrHD_Option-A_hack.png|Hacking through a lock mechanism StrHD_optionA_early.png|Early Option-A design, resembling the original StrHD tongpooh optiona.png|Tong Pooh using her green Option-A drones. DR3_optionA_icon.png|''Dead Rising 3'' Power-Up icon References Category:Machines Category:Techniques Category:Offensive Skills